Even Fallen Angels Wear Plaid
by Ackles' butt
Summary: Castiel returns from a hunt and is too mucky for Dean's liking. Destiel fic. Human!Cas. No spoilers.


**Even Fallen Angels wear Plaid**

"Hey it's morning already, how do you think Cas is doing?" Dean asks Sam while watching TV.

"Dean, don't worry it's a simple job. He'll be fine. I'm sure it's nothing he can't handle."

"Yeah I guess. I mean, it is Cas right? He knows what he's doing." Dean still felt uneasy with Castiel on a hunt without them but he wasn't going to let Sam know how anxious he felt. Sometimes it is better to keep people in the dark, he thought. Then he took a final swig of his beer and glanced over at Sam sitting by the window, which garishly coloured curtains bordered, reading a book. Sam sensed Dean's eyes looking in his direction and shot a minor bitch face his way, "More beer?"

"Well, if you're going out..." Dean chuckled, winking cockily at his brother. "Thanks, Sammy!" he called after Sam as he swung the door shut behind himself. Just as the sound of the Impala had faded away Castiel walked through the motel door, looking extremely untidy: his hair dishevelled and unkempt, tan trenchcoat darker brown at the edges from wear, and his navy blue tie darker in patches, splattered with dirt, blood, and other foul substances. His boots were damaged; they crumbled mud impressions into the already soiled motel carpet as he stepped. Dean looked up at Castiel, urgently rising from his seat to meet him, darting his worried, wide eyes over the scruffy man before him. "You okay, Cas? How you doing?"

"Dean, there's no need to worry, everything went very well and I am in good health."

"Glad to hear it. Took you long enough, though, and you're filthy as hell!"

Castiel cast his angelic eyes over Dean's body. He was wearing a very clean cherry red plaid shirt, buttoned down, and sleeves rolled to the elbows, worn over his classic black t-shirt. His jeans were threadbare in places, but still fitted perfectly and hung nicely on his hips, settling over scuffed boots...Cas originally was looking at Dean's clothes to compare with his own appearance (regarding cleanliness etc.), although he ended up encapsulated within the Winchester's glow, thinking about his charm, admiring his handsomeness, masculinity and generally delightful aesthetics.

"So I'm guessing you don't have any other clothes with you, that's cool. We'll take you shopping later get you a whole new wardrobe, huh? Make you look like a real hunter. But in the mean time," Dean gave a cheeky grin, dug around in his duffel bag and pulled out some stuff, "you can borrow these." He presented to Cas a blue plaid shirt and a pair of jeans, with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you, but it's really not necessary."

"Oh no, I insist. I ain't letting you walk around looking like something the cat dragged in."

Cas took the clothes into the bathroom to shower and change.

"Hey. Beer." It was Sam, he'd brought beer, as promised.

"Hey Sammy, Cas is back. I was right he was perfectly fine without us."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's arrogance as he sometimes does but gives him the benefit of the doubt because he knows how he really feels.

Cas returned from the bathroom, clean, dressed, shaven and dry. He had tried to roll up the sleeves like he'd seen Sam and Dean do, but they were crumpled and uneven.

"Are those- are those your clothes, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah, ha, um he didn't have anything else and he looked like freakin' office Jesus or something so I lent him those." He sounded a little bit embarrassed- nervous even- as he told Sam why Cas had his clothes on, but Sam was used to it. It was like an extra characteristic of his now, the tension and nervousness when he's around Cas. Dean headed towards the freshly clean hunter to straighten his collar and sleeves. His fingers brushed along the warm skin of his neck, sending shivers down Castiel's spine, plus Dean couldn't help but notice how delicious the man smelled too, creating more of an uninvited feeling of arousal. This made him somewhat uncomfortable, so he brought himself back into the real world with a gulp and cleared his throat, and strode in the direction of the beer Sam has just got hold of. "Sammy, me and Cas are going shopping later to get him some of his own clothes, you coming with?"

"Nah. I think I'm just gonna stay here, find us a job, do some research or something."

Sam felt that Dean and Cas needed some time together, if he tagged along he would probably get caught in one of their moments of prolonged eye contact and obvious sexual tension, so he decided to let them go alone.


End file.
